Little Girl
by Leopardize
Summary: Trad: Elle n'était pas censée arriver aussi tôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû et pourtant, voilà qu'elle était là, supposée perdre la vie avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Mais Owen avait bien d'autres plans pour sa petite fille, même s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Dès qu'il vit ses petites rayures bleues, il n'y avait plus eu de retour en arrière possible.


Hey, vous allez bien ? Après avoir été voir **JW:TFK** au cinémas (et l'avoir totalement a-do-ré), je n'ai bien sûr pas pu m'empêcher d'aller fouiller le site à la recherches de fanfictions centrées sur la relation Owen/Blue (qui est beaucoup trop adorable, à mon humble avis) et donc, je suis tombée sur une petite perle que je souhaitais donc vous faire partager, avec l'accord de l'auteure originale, bien évidemment !

L'histoire appartiens donc à **the-singular-peep,** je vous invite donc a aller la lire dans sa version originale (n'hésitez pas à me le dire, d'ailleurs, si vous remarquez qu'un passage a été mal traduis). If you read that miss, thank you so much for letting me translate your story, xoxo.

 **Résumé:** _Elle n'était pas censée arriver aussi tôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû et pourtant, voilà qu'elle était là, supposée qu'elle était une fois de plus, perdre la vie avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Mais Owen avait bien d'autre_ _s_ _plans pour sa petite fille, même s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Dès qu'il vit ses petites rayures bleues, il n'y avait plus eu de retour en arrière possible._

 _Mention spéciale pour **Loclo4,** qui as corrigée cette histoire, big up à toi ! _

* * *

Elle n'était pas censée arriver aussi tôt.

Le 19 Avril 2013, à 02h57 du matin.

Il avait reçu un appel le 19 Avril 2013, à 02h57 du matin.

Owen ne s'était jamais senti aussi paniqué de toute sa vie.

 _Nous ne pouvons rien faire,_ qu'ils avaient dit. _Elles ne vivront que quelques heures, au mieux._

Owen les avait détesté pour ça. Avant que l'appelle ne prenne fin, il avait lâché son cellulaire et enfilé son pantalon avant de se précipiter vers sa moto, en direction du laboratoire. Le vent avait été glacé contre son visage même malgré l'humide chaleur Costa Ricaine, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait eu si froid.

Les filles étaient supposées naître, deux semaine plus tard. C'est ce qu'ils lui avaient promis. Cinq beaux bébés raptors en parfaite santé, censés éclore le 6 Mai, assez grand pour survivre hors de l'œuf tout en ayant tout de même besoin de supervision. Cinq petites filles, Bravo, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot et Charlie, toute engendrée de manière à ce qu'il soit possible de les distinguer les unes des autres.

Bien sûr, Owen n'avait jamais approuvé les décisions prises par InGen et ses scientifiques. Pour être honnête, il en avait détesté chaque partie. Ce n'était pas naturel mais cruel et, pour être franc, ramener à la vie des carnivores mangeurs-d'hommes était tout sauf une bonne idée. Et mettre Owen à la tête du projet était pire encore, qu'une mauvaise idée. Il était un Navy SEAL. Ou tout du moins, un ancien Navy SEAL. Il avait subi suffisamment d'épreuves et autres camps d'entraînements intensifs pour une vie. Ça l'avait endurcit à même l'âme et fatigué plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu imaginer. Et plutôt que de le laisser vivre sa vie en paix, Owen avait été appelé pour cette mission "spéciale". Évidemment, les avantages qui allaient avec ce job étaient géniaux — une mutuelle santé, un toit au dessus de sa tête, la promesse d'une retraite anticipée et de la bières gratuites les week ends — ça avait sonné génial sur le papier. Plus que génial même et, Owen avait été enchanté à l'idée de commencer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ce en quoi constituerait réellement son travail. Il savait qu'il aurait à dresser des animaux. Cette partie là avait été clair et lorsqu'il était arrivé au parc, on lui avaient mit sous le nez une couvée de bébés tricératops tout juste sorti de l'œuf. Dans un premier temps, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague, mais Owen avait été entraîné pour ça. Toute une vie d'intérêt pour les comportements de meute et la zoologie et il était prêt pour son premier jour. On lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que les bébés demeurent calmes aux côtés d'humains afin — et il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles — qu'ils puissent être placés dans une mini-ferme pédagogique. Owen ne s'était pas du tout lié avec eux, puisque s'étant contenté de faire son boulot puis d'encaisser les chèques. Le projet suivant avait été similaire, mais avec un groupe de trois, composé de jeune Pachycéphalosaures. Dresser, être payé, descendre des bières. C'était une belle vie. Une vie exempt du moindre stress.

Pendant deux ans, Owen garda le rythme. Jusqu'au jour où on l'informa de la vraie raison de sa venue. Dans un sens, il avait été celui ayant été dressé pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Bien plus dangereux. Bien plus effrayant qu'une bande d'herbivores.

Des Vélociraptors. Cinq, pour être exact. L'animal le plus intelligent dont on ait jamais entendu parler, beaucoup plus rusé, plus malin, plus vicieux. Owen en avait presque démissionné avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien désormais, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du parc. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, InGen allait poursuivre le projet, avec ou sans lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était au moins d'essayer. S'il se faisait bouffer, il se ferait bouffer. Et, si ça n'était pas le cas et bien, il avait toujours les fameux avantages. Mutuelle santé. Retraite anticipée. Un endroit où vivre. Une paie foutrement élevée. De la bière.

Owen avait donc haussé les épaules et approuvé l'idée. Il avait signé un nouveau contrat, emmagasiné de nouvelles informations à l'arrière de sa tête et continué à vivre sa vie. Dans six mois, il serait en train de dresser cinq petits raptors. Cette idée l'effrayait au plus haut point, mais peu importait, au final. Tout irait probablement bien. Les jours passèrent et Owen s'efforça de ne pas penser aux bébés raptors. Mais plus le temps passait et plus, quelque part au fin fond de sa tête, une part de lui devenait de plus en plus excitée. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se soucier du projet, mais c'était le cas. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à nier la chose, mais à un moment donné, nier ne servait plus à grand chose.

Lorsqu'il arriva au service de néonatalogie le 19 Avril de l'année 2013, la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était...

 _Mes filles_.

Bravo avait été faite de manière à avoir sur son dos, des rayures bleues. Delta avait été choisie pour être celle qui serait d'un beau vert étourneau, Echo d'un rustique orange, Foxtrot d'un noir charbon et la petite Charlie, d'un vert pâle doté de rayures plus foncées.

Avant même qu'elle ne soit pleinement sortie de sa coquille, Foxtrot perdit la vie. Owen le sut à la seconde où il entra et qu'une infirmière le dépassa, un masque médicale de posé sur son visage et tenant entre ses mains, un raptor incroyablement petit et flasque, couvert de placenta.

Bien avant tout cela... Bien avant tout cela, l'homme n'en aurait rien eu à foutre du fameux projet. Si ça avait été quatre semaines plutôt, il aurait haussé les épaules, mais plus maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas même un peu. La seconde où Owen la vit... Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait été une créature faite de chair et d'os, réelle et vivante. Il en était conscient et n'était pas dépourvu de cœur. Elle était juste, trop petite, sans défense. Elle n'avait même pas eut la chance de vivre, de se battre comme aurait dû être sa destinée. Elle était morte une seconde après sa venue au monde.

Owen était prêt à démissionner. Au _Diable_ les avantages. Au _Diable_ le boulot stable. Au _Diable_ la bière, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas encaisser ça. Il avait une vie à vivre, une vie à vivre n'importe où ailleurs, sans que des bébés incroyablement petits — des bébés qui n'étaient même plus vraiment des dinosaures, à ce stade — n'aient à mourir sous ses yeux.

Puis il la vit. Rayures bleues et tout ce qui allait avec, Bravo était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le creux même des mains gantées d'un homme un peu plus vieux. Et elle était en train de _remuer_.

La pièce était un déluge de bruits provenant des machines et autres exclamations et cris d'énervements, dû à l'échec flagrant d'une part du projet, mais tout ce qu'Owen pouvait voir, c'était le raptor. La voix d'une femme bourdonna à son oreille, mais il y fit à peine attention.

"On ne sait pas comment ont fait les autres pour ne pas éclore. Il y a eut un petit tremblement de terre — ils sont plutôt courant et nous sommes préparés pour eux, mais.."

 _Mes filles._

"Foxtrot est déjà décédée et Bravo semble emprunter le même chemin. Les trois autres ont l'air d'être en bonne santé — rien n'a bougé, Dieu merci. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire."

Owen l'a repoussa.

"Fermez-là. Laissez-moi la voir."

"Monsieur, je-."

" _Laissez-moi la voir."_

Techniquement, puisqu'il était son dresseur, Owen était plus que qualifié pour la tenir. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la tuer ou l'exposer à des germes, parce que dans tous les cas, elle était sur le point de mourir. La femme a la voix bourdonnante hocha la tête en direction de l'homme plus âgé et doucement passa-t-il Bravo dans les mains d'Owen.

Elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile, tellement dépendante. Si innocente que même le monde ne la méritait pas.

Owen n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Il n'avait aucun soucis avec eux, vraiment — il avait fait beaucoup de baby-sitting, surtout avec des adolescents, mais il n'avait jamais voulu en avoir. Il n'en voulait toujours pas. Et pourtant...

Quelque chose en lui, changea. Quelque chose serra profondément son cœur lorsqu'il vit la minuscule créature, ce minuscule petit bébé qui était en train de prendre de rapides petites inspirations avec son tout petit museau. Cette minuscule créature qui remuait et pleurnichait. Cette minuscule créature qui _lui_ _appartenait_.

Ça avait fait parti du projet depuis le début. Owen le savait dans sa tête comme dans son cœur. Le contrat qu'il avait lu avait été clair sur le fait que les raptors s'imprégneraient de lui et Owen savait à quel point c'était important dans le dressage d'un animal sauvage. Il était un expert et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi pour ce projet. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait ce que l'imprégnation ferait à son cœur d'humain. Owen avait su tout du long, que ces filles lui _appartiendraient_ , même s'il ne l'avait pas immédiatement réalisé, pourtant.

C'était le cas, désormais. Et maintenant, il était sur le point de perdre l'une de ses filles, s'il ne faisait rien pour changer la donne. Sa gorge s'était serrée plus encore lorsque que le vélociraptor s'était mit à pleurer bruyamment. Owen connaissait la chanson, de par ses études. Dans sa base de donnée et ce, du début à la fin, le Dr. Hammond avait été très spécifiques vis-à-vis des bébés et, même si après ça les choses étaient allées de travers, chaque premier moments de chaque créatures avait été parfait.

 _À l'aide, Maman. À l'aide, à l'aide !_

À ce stade, Owen n'était plus capable de penser correctement. Il s'était donc baissé afin de caresser sa joue couverte de placenta. Elle avait cacardé en réponse et il avait sourit au travers des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir à ses yeux.

"Hey toi, mon bébé tout bleu. Hey ma petite Bravo." Il s'était mit à bouger avant même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, usant d'un linge humide trempé dans l'évier, afin de débarrasser Bravo des saletés qui la recouvraient.

"Monsieur, c'est inutile, s'il vous plaît. Elle est à peine pleinement formée. Elle ne sera jamais capable de vivre," avait dit la femme à la voix bourdonnante et il avait eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait déjà répété à une ou deux reprises déjà. Elle avait tendu les bras pour récupérer le bébé, mais Owen l'avait ignoré, nettoyant l'enfant avec délicatesse avec son linge.

"C'est impossible qu'elle puisse seulement être en vie, alors fermez donc votre grande bouche et laissez-moi faire mon boulot," avait répondu l'homme en tamponnant à nouveau le visage du bébé en train d'ouvrir les yeux. "Shh, bébé, tout va bien," fredonnait-il. À ce stade, les employés avaient décidé d'abandonner. Ce n'était pas comme si la nettoyer, changerait l'issue du problème. Alors à la place, ils retournèrent s'assurer que le reste de la couvée ne risquait rien.

Lorsque le reste du personnel eut quitté la pièce, Owen resta. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps était passé, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était assis à même le sol, contre le bureau et un truc incroyablement calme et petit était enroulée dans son t-shirt, juste à côté de son menton.

Dans un semi brouillard, la nuit lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à paniquer — il venait de perdre deux de ses filles avant même de les avoir rencontrés. Foxtrot. Bravo. Mortes avant même d'avoir eu une chance. C'était presque devenu trop pour lui, avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose toucher son torse. Ça démangeait.

Ça _brûlait_ , même.

Owen poussa un cri perçant avant de s'asseoir en un clin d'œil, cognant douloureusement sa tête de l'autre côté de l'évier, au passage. Une ribambelles d'injures échappa à sa bouche avant qu'il ne se mette à déboutonner sa chemise histoire de voir ce qui venait de le blesser.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut du sang.

La seconde chose qu'il vit, fut deux yeux dorés, le dévisageant.

"B-Blue ?" Fit Owen d'une voix enrouée d'où pointait l'incrédulité. Il en était venu à oublier Bravo — la présence de la petite fille venait d'illuminer son monde comme un ciel bleu après une tempête.

Il reçu un petit cris.

 _Maman_.

Un jour passa. Puis deux. Et trois. Au quatrième jour, il n'était plus question de vie ou de mort chez Blue.

Ça avait stupéfait les scientifiques qui avaient été sûr et certains qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Foxtrot ne s'en était définitivement pas sortie — la première née et la première à s'en aller. Ils savaient que Bravo allait la suivre. Mais, ça n'était pas arrivé.

Elle fut bientôt connu comme étant le Bébé Miraculeux dans tout le laboratoire. Quelques uns faisaient référence à elle comme étant "La Bêta", lorsque d'autre se prêtaient au jeu et usaient du surnom que lui donna son miraculeux sauveur, allant même jusqu'à s'amuser du fait que les larmes qu'Owen avaient versé, auraient ramené le raptor à la vie.

Owen insista pour l'élever lui-même et, personne ne put même argumenter contre cela. L'homme avait défié la Mort, la moindre des choses était de lui laisser garder le bébé dans son bungalow après qu'elle soit entièrement sortie d'affaire. Tant qu'il était d'accord pour les déplacer dans un enclos bien plus approprié avant la fin de leur maturité, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Blue fut terriblement malade passé le premier jour; faible, petite, affamée et nauséeuse en même temps. Ses deux premières semaines furent un déluge de médecines dégoûtantes, lampes chauffantes et douleur d'estomac, mais aussi d'Owen. Celui qui prenait soin d'elle. Maman. Alpha. Celui qui _lui appartenait._

Owen la tenait tout les jours. Il était le seul qui avait été autorisé à lui faire prendre son bain ou bien même dormir avec elle entre ses bras, toute la nuit. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais vu loin l'un de l'autre, au grand amusement du personnel infirmier présent à la section néonatale. Ils taquinaient sans arrêt Owen sur le fait qu'il était désormais père et d'à quel point sa miraculeuse petite fille était mignonne. Owen n'avait que faire des moqueries. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le petit paquet de cris, croassements et autres gazouillements dans ses bras. Le bébé incroyablement petit qui avait gagné son cœur.

À exactement six mois, les autres sortirent de l'œuf. Les scientifiques s'était assurés de les garder sous monitoring et toutes les précautions furent prises pour que la naissance se passe exactement à l'heure prévue. Delta fut la première, puis seize minutes plus tard vint Echo et, une heure encore après, vint finalement Charlie. Blue commença rapidement à montrer sa dominance, mais à ce stade, c'était juste pour se vanter de sa sécurité auprès des autres, depuis les bras d'Owen, comme si elle leur disait, " _Regardez, je suis la Bêta ! Je suis plus grande et plus forte et plus haute que vous ! "_

Mais même alors, Blue était tout de même plus petite que ses sœurs — peu importe combien elle fut toute petite, elle n'était plus maladivement minuscule. En temps et en heure, elle deviendrait la plus grande. Elle était la bêta — aussi bien par droit de naissance que par sa personnalité — et pas par bonté de cœur. Plus tard, oui. En temps et en heure, Owen serait respecté en tant qu'Alpha — comme père, même. Mais au tout début, il était à Blue — il avait été crucial dans son développement, dans sa résistance, dans sa vie. Il l'avait aimé lorsque tout le monde avait d'ores et déjà décidé de son sort. Il avait était son ancre. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cela.

La Première fut appelée de nombreuses manières; Bravo, Beta, Raptor One, Bébé Miracle, Bitey¹, Grincheuse — mais pour Owen, elle n'avait toujours été que Blue. Son ciel _bleu_ après une journée pluvieuse. Sa rivière _bleue_ après une semaine sans eau. _Sa petite fille._

* * *

 **¹** Bitey n'est pas vraiment traduisible en Français, mais ça fait bien sûr référence à "bite" pour "mordre" et donc, à quelqu'un ( Blue, ici ), qui aime mordiller les choses.

 **NdA: Peut-être espériez vous plus de Jurassic World, peut-être pas, mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette petite histoire et, j'aime Owen et ses petites filles !**

 **NdT: Il s'agit de la première histoire que je traduis, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce que personnellement, je l'ai beaucoup aimé — surtout après avoir vu le deuxième volet du film. Owen et Blue sont mes personnages préférés, sans nul doutes aucuns ! Merci encore une fois (je me répète, je sais!) à** _ **the-singular-peep qui a bien voulu me laisser traduire son histoire ( n'hésitez pas à aller lire et commenter la version originale, le lien se trouve sur mon profile et l'histoire est dans mes favoris ! ), un gros bisous sur elle !**_

 _ **Review ?**_


End file.
